


Forever Isn't for the Living

by daderface



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Gen, I think Ralph is super sweet I love him, Idk i woke up with this idea, It hurt me to do him like this, Jealousy, Self-Harm, referenced fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daderface/pseuds/daderface
Summary: "Everything was perfect. It had been a couple months that you had taken in a broken and rather skittish android named Ralph. It was hard to miss his name when he spoke in third person constantly, but you found it endearing. You loved Ralph more than you could say and would never do anything to hurt his fragile soul. He had already been through way too much, even raising your voice a hair made the android extra jumpy. It was a challenge to get used to his antics. You found that the more plants he had to take care of, the less jumpy he became. You loved to watch him water his plants. Sometimes he would stand behind you and teach you what each plant was, more in depth than you would ever remember. You took extra care to learn the common names associated with each plant he showed you."In which Ralph snaps





	Forever Isn't for the Living

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god this hurt so bad to write! I love Ralph so much, doin him dirty like this sucks.
> 
> I am accepting selective requests for writing! Feel free to message me here if you have a request. Otherwise, my tumbler is shalashitdick! Thanks in advance for reading!!!

                Everything was perfect. It had been a couple months that you had taken in a broken and rather skittish android named Ralph. It was hard to miss his name when he spoke in third person constantly, but you found it endearing. You loved Ralph more than you could say and would never do anything to hurt his fragile soul. He had already been through way too much, even raising your voice a hair made the android extra jumpy. It was a challenge to get used to his antics. You found that the more plants he had to take care of, the less jumpy he became. You loved to watch him water his plants. Sometimes he would stand behind you and teach you what each plant was, more in depth than you would ever remember. You took extra care to learn the common names associated with each plant he showed you.

                Ralph was smitten. He only ever thought about you and waited for you like a lost puppy until you came home from work, the store or anywhere. Sometimes he had a bad habit of picking at the scarred plastic on his face when his thoughts took a dark turn. He didn’t mind the blue blood coating his fingers if it meant he’d be able to feel your soft hands cleaning the wound again and again and again. Ralph loved to talk to you, the only human he would ever trust and hated when anyone would come to the door, even the delivery androids made him protective over you.

                His protective tendencies had been cute at first but slowly became more and more scary. You had caught him mumbling to himself as he ripped pieces of his plastic components and limbs until he was a bloody mess. “Ralph is the only one who can love (y/n), no one else deserves them.” He mumbled. “Ralph will show (y/n) he needs them… Ralph only needs (y/n) forever…”

                You let out a horrified gasp, which of course the skittish android heard. He cracked a smile and held out his peeling arms to you. “Ralph needs help!!” He said, almost too cheery for what he was doing to himself. “Ralph oh my god! What are you doing to yourself?!” You shouted, the smile instantly fading from Ralph’s face. “R-Ralph…. Wants (y/n) to himself… Only Ralph…” He stated, stepping directly into your personal bubble. His wound was leaking onto the floor and your clothes, staining them with a deep blue hue. You let out a sigh, “Ralph you can’t just rip your arm to shit! You know I don’t want to see you hurt.” Your tone was disappointed, Ralph could pick up on that. “Ralph is sorry, it won’t happen again..” He reassured as you slowly wrapped up his arms with gauze to stop the blue seeping from his artificial veins.

-

It had been a month since the last incident of Ralph turning to self harm for your undivided attention, you were proud of him for being able to stop that terrible addiction. You had a planned lunch with your cousin to catch up. He was in town for a week and desperately wanted to learn about how you were faring in Detroit. He was worried about the uprising since you had been so close to all the danger. It was during that lunch outing you had that Ralph had made his plan. Though his self harm had stopped, so had your undivided attention. Ralph hated it, he felt the flame of your romance fading. He hated everyone that came close to you so he sat and waited, watching you talk to your cousin from afar. He wanted you forever, Ralph would do anything to keep you by his side. He knew what he had to do.

                When you returned home, Ralph snuck in the bedroom window in order to make it seem he never left. “Ralph! I’m home!” You shouted in a singsong voice. Ralph emerged from the bedroom, weak with the fear that you were going to leave him. You plopped down on the couch with a loud sigh and let your eyes close. He stayed silent, stepping into the kitchen to grab the biggest knife he could find. He pressed the blade to his finger as it easily cut. “Ralph will have (y/n) forever..” He muttered, stepping up behind your relaxed form on the couch. He took one last moment to pat your head, soft hair tickling his sensors in his fingertips. He then stepped in front of you, knife hidden behind his back. “Ralph loves you, (y/n). Ralph will always love you.” He was twitching. You tilted your head to the side. “I love you too Ralph. Where did that come fr-“ You began but before you could finish, Ralph held the knife up high above his head. You froze and gulped heavily, beginning to shake as Ralph smiled from ear to ear. “Don’t worry, Ralph promises to make this quick.” He mumbled, stepping closer until his knees hit yours. You began to let out a scream and Ralph quickly used one hand to cover your mouth before quickly taking the knife down into your chest. He watched as you shook violently, tears streaming down your face. Ralph wiped them away as he continued to cut until your heart was held in his hand. Your empty chest was deep red with the loss of it’s most vital organ. Your last sight was Ralph holding your heart. “Don’t cry (y/n), you are Ralph’s forever.” He whispered as your eyes blanked. In his hand, your heart pumped, a futile effort to take care of the body that wasn’t there anymore. He stepped into the kitchen and slowly washed off the blade and ran your heart under the water. He then put your heart in a mason jar, filling the rest with water and placing it delicately in the freezer. He walked back to your body, placing a kiss on your pale cheek. “Ralph loves you, now you belong to Ralph…” He whispered as he sat next to your dead body, fully content with keeping your remains for the rest of his artificial life.

-

That life did not last long as after a couple days reports of a horrid smell coming from your home had been reported to Lieutenant Hank Anderson and his android partner Connor. They quickly came to the scene, bursting down the door to see Ralph sitting at the table with your dead body across from him, lights off and candles lit as if it was a date. “Hands in the air asshole!” Hank called out, drawing his weapon and pointing it to Ralph. The skittish android frowned at the two intruders. “Ralph planned this nice date with (y/n), it’s rude to interrupt!” He stated, clearly angry. He grabbed the nearest knife and vaulted towards Hank who shot two bullets, both hitting Ralph directly in the forehead. The crime scene was analyzed, your family held a funeral for your memory while Ralph burned for his actions. You never would have expected Ralph to act like this, he was always kind. Sometimes the kindest souls can be the most malicious. Your forever would have never been long enough to an android.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry omg, thank you for reading!! This was my first time writing Ralph.


End file.
